Dramione? the Uninvited Vistor
by Artemis Falcone
Summary: One shot suspense. Years have passed after HPDH, with a possible new love interest, adventure and an Uninvited Crosser. :) may carry on writing if reviews are there.


The chains that hold dimensions broke apart for an uninvited Visitor. The ground tore apart, enlarging the spaces in between the cracks, threatening to engulf the entire vicinity into darkness. The place that was the birthplace of such history, Godric Hallow, was now left at the mercy of dust, shambles, and destruction.

"Potter! Are you alright?" Draco shouted across to his partner from the fields of grass, starting to start ablaze from the friction caused by the magical phenomenon.

"Yes! I'm fine! Rather than caring about me, I think we should be concerned of what is causing all of this!", Harry replied through the surrounding air winds, threatening to form a tornado before dying down. Malfoy quickly performed a silent summoning charm to douse the flames with water around him while Harry performed a "Lumos" to identify the source of the disturbances, which didn't want to be revealed.

"I'm sorry about Granger. I really wanted it to work but, I can't bear to hurt her anymore."

"No, we are not ready for that. Focus on the task at hand Malfoy." Harry tried to say calmly, but his tone gave away his true emotions. Disappointment, dissent, and anger towards his best friend's ex-flame.

Harry quickly gave signals for the remaining 5 Aurors to approach the source. Draco could only stifle a sigh, and was about to give further instructions to the team when he felt electricity flew through the entire area, startling all of them. This time, the effect was more extravagant as the gravitational field became distorted, finally ripping apart the remains of any houses that lay nearby. The sudden push and pull to and fro the ground was unexpected, and the team was soon out of control. 3 out of the 5 other Aurors managed to cast a temporary De-gravitational spell so that they will not be affected by the sudden change while the remaining 2 quickly disapparated out of the area.

"I'm gonna have their arses for this.", Malfoy thought to himself grudgingly while casting his own Gravitational spell to stay rooted to the ground.

Harry on the other hand cast a vine spell to keep him stripped to whatever land there was, which he turned up from to look at Draco. He gave a look that threatened to hex Draco if the Malfoy decided to comment on the awkward position he was in, which Draco graciously exceeded Harry's expectations by laughing hysterically. Harry was about to throw a hex his way when the final shock came. An invisible explosion that effects were oh so real. All the Aurors swiftly pointed their wands at the source in order to absorb the pending aftershock. Not fast enough.

The 3 Aurors in the air were blown away, and from the looks of the magnitude, they would probably be found a few kilometers away from Godric Hallow. With Harry and Draco still staying rooted to the ground, they barely survived the air waves before it all stopped abruptly. Draco immediately deactivated his spell, and approached the target until they were mere meters away. Harry followed suit by reaping the stems of the vines with his wand, and scurried to his feet before being met by the Visitor.

"My My My. This is unexpected."

The 2 young Aurors were completely oblivious to what stood before them due to the huge masses of dust in the air blocking their view. Harry squinted his eyes and made out a man dressed in dark brown leather vest, with hair that messily stretched down roughly to his shoulders. Once the dust settled, the two men immediately resumed protocol, and pointed their wands at the "thing" before them.

"What a warming gesture to welcome your guest", the man said mockingly, waving his pointed finger up in the air.

"Judging from your 15th century dress and your annoying high pitched tone, you must either be a few centuries too late for your stag party, or just a delinquent that dare use dark magic for this atrocious opening.", Draco quickly retorted back, pointing his wand with more gusto (God knows how that will play out), and silently prepared a hex just in case their "guest" becomes hostile.

"Who are you? And how did you do all this," Harry asked gesturing to the destroyed surroundings around him, "I doubt that any ordinary wizard is able to do this much damage."

"Wizard? How dare you call me that? Haven't you heard of me, AKA the Dark One? I am R-", the man stopped abruptly, "Wait. First, answer me. What is this place?"

"Godric Hallow you dunce. How did you even manage to come here if you don't even know where you are?"

The man looked at Draco, "Godric Hallow? Where the hell is that?"

Harry looked questionably at the man before him, "You don't even know where this place is? You're in England. West of it anyways. Now can you just answer the question? Who, no. What are you? How did you cause that- this- everything to become like this?"

"England? England, England, England. How did that happen? No, it's fine. I must find - No, wait. I need to get that first. But I seriously doubt that this foreign place has it.", the man muttered to himself. He seems to be having a revelation within himself.

"Enough! Stupefy!", Draco directed the spell and the unaware man. Immediately, the stranger waved his hand as if his bare hands can deflect spells, which it did. "Oh? There's magic here as well? So so worried.", he snickered before gently flinging the back of his hand at Harry and Draco. As if by an invisible force, the duo was flung backwards into the air, and landed heavily on the ground.

"Wandless magic? Who the hell is he?", Draco muttered jumping to his feet. "And to this extent. This man is anything but ordinary.", Harry replied before redirecting the wand at the stranger, "Everte Statum".

"Woopsie", he sniggered while pointed his finger upwards, redirecting the spell to the skies. "Play time's over laddies.", the man smirked and pointed towards Potter and Malfoy. Their wands got shot out of their hands, thereby disarming the duo against the nemesis that appeared to be well versed with wandless magic.

"Which should I do first? I know!", the stranger laughed. The next thing happened too fast. The man was before the duo in a split second, and Harry managed to push Draco out of the way just in time before the man could grab Malfoy's head. With Harry as the only option, the man switched to his free hand and grabbed Harry on the top of his head. "Harry!", Draco got on to his feet and was prepared to bash the lights of the stranger before the man waved his other free hand, flinging the young man a few meters back. "now now, relax boy.", the man whispered to Harry who was struggling to break free from his grasp.

After recovering from the setback, Draco found the two wands and started dashing towards the man. "Come any closer and your friend gets it.", the man spat through gritted teeth. Draco glanced at Harry and saw his partner now at his knees, staring blankly, the man's hand still on Harry's head.

Make a move against the foe leaves his friend dead. Do nothing and watch the foe continue his doings to his friend. Either one he chooses, Draco would still lose out. He stood there defeated by the ultimatum, unable to do anything.

"Wise choice", the man noted before continuing to the task as hand.

"hmmm… You might just have the thing I need. You're first then."

With that, the man let his hand off from Harry's head, letting the young man drop to the ground.

"Nooo!", Draco shouted, refusing to register that his friend was dead.

"Find me Dearie.", the man snickered before attempting to supposedly (in Draco's terminology) disapparate.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco could have sworn that his killing curse had collided with the target, but somehow the target managed to escape unscathed.

Draco approached Harry, and dropped to his knees. Mourning the loss of his partner, his rival, his friend.


End file.
